Change in the wind
by Cute-overload-girl
Summary: Tsuki, Wolf mage to the hidden sand village, now has her hands full with all sorts of drama going on, epecially with the Chunin exams, but her main concern is Gaara, what will the future for this poor tortured soul be. Mutiple Oc's, pairings
1. The leaf village

Change In the Wind

Chapter 1 – The Leaf village

Misaki skipped through the Hidden Leaf village as bouncy as a rabbit, passers-by looked awkwardly at the strangers in their village as Misaki and her two friends wandered aimlessly around.

Misaki's extremely long red hair caught everyone's attention; you could see her mile away in the middle of a battle and still know it was her. She was fairly tall for a girl her age with a medium sized robe with no sleeves while the rest of her flesh was covered by full on black body suit from her neck to her ankles. She wore thick high heeled ninja shoes that stopped just before her knee but the one thing she treasured on her person more than anything was the crystal necklaces that hung from her neck.

"I'm so bored, there is nothing to do in this village" one of her companions complained.

He was only slightly taller than Misaki with medium length mousy-brown hair, his face inhabited a thick but well-kept moustache and beard, over grown for a 15 year old boy. His clothes were dark with almost all of his body covered up with thick cloth, yet he didn't sweat a drop in the warm afternoon sun. His shoes were standard footwear in the land of wind but he had strapped to his back a large pole with blade like crescent moons on either side. He had 3 rings on each hand but the purpose of these rings few actually knew.

"Oh would you stop complaining Shouta! Haruto isn't bored are you" Misaki turned to other member of their team, he was day dreaming not even bothering to listen to them bicker before he was brought back to reality by Misaki talking to him, he blushed before turning his head away shacking it side to side to show he had agreed with her.

Haruto was the tallest out of the 3 chunin, he had shoulder length carrot top hair with a bandana that covered the top leaving tuffs of hair sticking out of it. He wore the least out of the 3 because of his size, he became warm very easily. He had a shirt with ripped sleeves that travelled down to the top of his leg with a sash to tighten him in around the waist, with a fish net shirt underneath to tuck his muscles in when he moved around. He was actually left handed so his Kunei holder was on the left while the rest of his look was fairly average to the shinobi in the sand village, except for the large shield that he strapped to his back. His most unusual feature was his eyes, people rarely saw them because he always wore sun glasses no matter where he was.

The 3 were team mates but they were also best friends, their purpose in the village however was different from normal Chunin. They served directly under the Great wolf mage Tsuki Ookami, one of the five legendary Doubatsu Ninja that has been a live for decades. It was their job to learn the secrets of their village and hold their tongues to them at all times, they were used in special festivals that the sand village held as well as sacred rituals that were kept away from even the civilians of the village.

But they were here in the Land of fire, in its ninja village. It was the Chunin exams and it was tradition that the 5 Doubatsu ninja come to support their village, although if no ninja from their village became Chunin it was just another holiday for them to see the other mages. However their students must also attend the events with them as well, both for protection and it was another way of learning their trade as being the peace keepers of the village.

Their mistress Tsuki had allowed them to wander the village themselves for a while she caught up with Ka, the Dragon mage from the Leaf village. So far nothing was going on and even though she didn't want to admit it, Shouta was right, this place was pretty boring.

As they turned the corner behind a wooden fence, Misaki shoved her team makes backwards in haste, almost knocking them both down.

"Hey! What's the-"Misaki shushed them both, she peeked around the corner, It was Kankuro and Temari, but there was other with them, along with a familiar face to the 3 shinobi.

"I think Kankuro has gotten into a fight again" Misaki told them with a sigh, they both looked around to see a short blond haired kid yelling at Kankuro who had a child by the scrap of the neck.

All three sighed in annoyance; he was always getting into trouble.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later" a girl with four pigtails said to Kankuro.

"Come on Temari we have plenty of time till he shows up, lets mess with these punks huh" he counteracted his sibling with a sly grin.

"K-Kankuro, Maybe you better put him down" a girl said who stood next to him.

She was short, around the same age as Kankuro with light clothes that covered all of her body, a long sleeved shirt that stopped just below her breast but bandage and tape covering her stomach until it met her trousers. She had some fabric which covered her shoulders with an odd looking symbol on it, this made it obvious that she wasn't used to the sun and preferred to cover up so she wouldn't be burned. Her hair was as long as Misaki's but unlike Misaki she wore her hair down in a loose pony tail while the older girl had hers in a high one. But her eyes are what draw you in the most, they were crimson red, they felt so deep that if you stared for too long you would lose your very soul in them.

"You too Kato, seriously you need to get a back bone" Kankuro scoffed at her, Kato looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh let me kill him!" Misaki tried to say but it came out as a muffled whisper being held back by her two friends.

The Blonde kid charged at Kankuro with full furry, before being knocked onto his ass by an unseen force with just the flicker of Kankuro's fingers. The Look in Kankuro's eyes said if he got half the chance he would be rid of these pests right there and then.

Misaki almost laughed at his arrogance, she'd known him since he was born, and she always knew he'd grow up to be a troublemaker. But why her younger sister liked that douche bag she would never know.

Kankuro brought his fist back as if to punch the child in his hand, Kato made a move to try and stop him while the blonde haired loud mouth ran towards him yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the kid was dropped to the floor, Kato ducked down to help him up before he ran towards the blonde brat. Kankuro stood their holding his now aching hand, a pebble rolling away from the scene, Kankuro, now very pissed off, turned toward the direction the tiny stone had been thrown from. Up in the tree a dark haired boy sat holding another pebble in his hand.

"You're a long way from home and your way out of your league, get lost" he warned while crushing the stone into dust, a girl screamed his name annoyingly which really ticked Misaki off.

"So what do you think Misaki? Should we interfere and stop this before it gets ugly?" Haruto said to her.

He had a point, didn't want their plan coming out this soon, not that she liked it that much anyway, one of her close friends lived in the leaf village and their plan meant they couldn't be friends anymore, not that she was going to let that out before the sand village was in action, Haruto was right, they better step in. Before Misaki made a move she sensed an unearthly chakra that made her spine shudder, she smirked widely.

"What are you grinning about?" Shouta asked, becoming bored of the whole scenario.

"Looks like we don't have to do anything" Misaki answered him.

"Why is that?" Shouta said before he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Kankuro, back off"

All the people involved turned their heads and gasped as the new stranger appeared in their mist, his eyes looked right through you, they were full of blood lust and hate and his aura was none to pleasant either.

Kankuro stiffened and held a fake smile.

"H-Hey Gaara"

"You are an embarrassment to our village, have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here" Gaara said to him, looking at him so hard you could almost feel the touch of his gaze.

Kato shuffled from one foot to the other, even though she knew she wasn't in any real danger that didn't mean Gaara wasn't as scary.

"I-I know, they challenged us really, see here's what happened-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" Gaara interjected, staring at him with such a death glare Kankuro thought that might be enough to kill him alone.

"Y-your right, I was totally out of line, I'm sorry Gaara I was totally out of line" both siblings put their hands in front of their bodies as if to create a barrier between them and this fearsome beast.

"Misaki, if Gaara's here maybe you should really do something!" Haruto told her, pushing her slightly as if to emphasize his point.

Out of everyone in the sand village only two people did not fear Gaara, Misaki was not afraid of the tiny red haired boy because of her mother, she was protected from the demon because of her mother's power, so she felt no need to be threatened.

"I guess your right" she sighed, making a move to turn the corner.

"I'm curious about you too, who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha"

There was a long silence as Gaara of the desert and Sasuke Uchiha faced off in a silent battle of wills.

"Hi there, I bet your dying to know my name right!" the blonde kid broke the stiffening silence with his overly noisy mouth.

"I couldn't care less" Gaara shot the kid down.

"Now Gaara wasn't that a bit harsh?"

The group of young ninja's turned to see, what seemed to be, an older looking girl, with a swagger in her walk approaching them, her presence made Kato jump before the youngster relaxed again and smiled broadly. She ran to the older girl allowing Misaki to swing her around in her arms before settling her back down again, Kato, who wasn't as tall as Misaki, rested her head on the older girls neck.

"What are you doing here Misaki" Kankuro asked crudely.

"Making sure you stay out of trouble of course, and to make sure my sister is alright" Misaki smirked at Kankuro.

"Huh, your sisters! You don't look anything like each other!" The blond kid yelled in astonishment.

"We don't have to look the same to be related do we?" Misaki laughed, Kato dug herself into Misaki's hold even more, wishing she could disappear into her older, and more confident sister, Gaara stared at Misaki but she appeared to be unfazed by his gaze, more like she ignored it.

"Come on Kato better get you back to mom" Misaki told her younger sibling, patting her on the head Kato took hold of Misaki's arm as they began to walk off, before being stopped by the Sasuke kid.

"Hey, who are you" Sasuke yelled after her.

"Me? I'm no body, just here to keep my sibling out of harm, nothing wrong with that is there?" Misaki answered him with a cocky grin, causing him to stare at him angrily for not answering his question.

"Oh fine, if you must know I'm Misaki Ookami, daughter to the great Wolf mage Tsuki Ookami, one of the 5 great Doubatsu ninja" Misaki turned her whole body towards him, giving him an evil looking grin.

"You are such a show off" Kankuro directed at her, Temari just smiled with humour.

"Takes one to know one Kankuro" she smirked at him, taking Kato by the waist she lead her away while the three and sand siblings turned to one another before being led away by Gaara, leaving the leaf Genin to take in what just happened.

xxxxxxxxx

Shouta was in bits laughing, he crippled over and held his sides as if in fear that his hysterics of laughter his organs would somehow fall out. Kato blushed fiercely at his laughter towards her, she hung her head low while Misaki's temper was rising.

"Shouta, what the hell is so funny!" Misaki screamed at him.

The group of ninja had left the centre of the village and made their way to one of the training fields, they sat themselves down by the stream that ran along through it and that's when Shouta started laughing about something, Misaki knew it was about Kato and that's what irritated her the most, no one laughed at Kato like that while she was around.

"I'm sorry but Kato, you looked like a lost little girl clinging to Misaki the way you did, that's not going to give you a very good impression if you're always acting like a scare little child" Shouta began to laugh again.

Haruto, who hadn't been paying much attention, was lying on his back with a piece of dry grass hanging from his mouth, turned his head to Shouta and propped himself up onto his elbows.

"Shouta, give her a break, she's nervous about the exams, we were when we took them 2 years ago, but the pressure on Kato is immense, much more than we had to deal with, so lay off" Kato looked to Haruto and silently thanked him, while Misaki was impressed, Haruto always hated concentrations and the fact he had said something before she herself had chance to was unusual, but not unwelcomed.

Shouta's face dropped at the reminder of their mission, he sat up and crossed his legs, crossing his arms he went into deep thought. Haruto was right, it wasn't just the exams that Kato had to deal with, she had a huge mission on her hands, even though Shouta knew the powers Kato really possessed, when it came to Misaki, Kato always acted like the younger sister that needed protection, whether she meant to or not. Kato's confidence in her own abilities were severely lacking, something that held her back from her true potential, she was shy and timid, but it was also another quality that caught her enemy's off guard.

Kato shuffled in her spot at the fuss she had caused, even though she wasn't as timid as people made out to be she could never help herself around Kankuro, for some reason the thought of that boy alone made her knee's weak. She was a decent fighter and wouldn't back down if she was faced with an opponent who had intent on doing her harm; even if she was a little shy she never let it stop her, unless of course it was Kankuro. But it wasn't really because she was timid that made her soft; she just had a kind heart and sometimes let it get the best of her.

"Well we finally found you"

The group turned to look back as they saw their sensei with another woman who looked just as unique as her white haired friend.

"Lady Ookami! Lady Ryuu!" Haruto said scrambling to his knees.

"Haruto, how many times must I tell you to call me Tsuki" the white haired woman smiled at her young disciple.

Tsuki was a fairly tall woman, her hair was white as snow, complemented by her violet eyes, her smile held teeth much fiercer to the ones in an ordinary human mouth. The length of her hair was astounding enough never mind the colour, it reached down to her ankles with her front bangs held in place with ribbon and bells attached to them. Her cloths were very formal; a long white Kimono with a slit in the left side that went all the way up to the top of her thigh, the kimono highlighted her large breasts while a sash with the sand village symbol on it tide her in at the waist. Dispite how old Tsuki really was she looked no older than a 20 year old woman, very beautiful especially in the eyes of her people and with her kind nature most would think she was an absolute angel.

"Yes Haruto, no need to be so formal, its Ka, keep all of that "Lady" stuff for a formal festival, it makes me feel old" Ka laughed at the side of Tsuki who turned her head and smiled at her laughing friend.

Ka looked around the same age as Tsuki, but appearances can be deceiving. She had short blonde hair that stopped just below her chin, with a messy sort of style added to it. Her eyes were sky blue with what looked like eye shadow the same colour as her eyes resting on her eye lids and followed down the shape of her eyes, even though they were really scales no one really noticed the difference. She wore a lab coat with a Chinese body suit underneath with the leggings stopping at her knees. She too wore a sash, a little different from the one Tsuki used with the leaf village symbol embroidered onto it. Ka was a strong and intelligent woman, you could tell simply by looking at her that she was wise, full of wisdom beyond the years she looked.

Shouta and Misaki giggled at Haruto as he lowered his head with a flush across the bridge of his noise, even Kato chuckled slightly.

Tsuki and Ka settled down with the small group chatted with them till the sun shone high up in the sky, it wasn't often that the two grown women were able to see each other, so whenever the Chunin exams came it was always a real treat, but something was digging at Ka that she wanted to ask Tsuki about.

"Tsuki, you've been married before right?" Ka asked slowly.

Tsuki looked to her friend, it was true she had once been married to a formal disciple of hers but it ended badly for him on a mission to the land of rivers, she missed him dearly and grieved for years, but she felt content with herself, because if it wasn't for him she would have never had Misaki, her pride and joy.

"Yes that is true, why do you ask?" she smiled at Ka.

"Well…there is someone I've been…taking a shine to recently, and I'm not sure what to make of it" Ka replied, the youngsters leaned in for a better listen, they always enjoyed the gossip of their elders.

"Oh? What is "Taking a shine to" to you?" Tsuki asked giggling; Ka blushed nearly as deep as Misaki's hair.

"Well he…seems like a nice guy, but I haven't really spoken to him that much, I've only bumped into him a few times, I bet he doesn't even notice me" Ka said a little down.

"How could anyone not notice you? You're a Doubatsu ninja for pete sake, the Dragon mage who's wisdom defeats all, if he doesn't notice you then he isn't worth your time" Tsuki stated blankly with a cheeky grin.

"I don't know if it's normal but I kind of like him because he doesn't pay as much attention to me as some other people might do, he's respectful and really nice but at the same time he treats me the same way he would any other ninja" Ka smiled with a small blush on her face.

Tsuki was surprised, she had never seen Ka with such a look on her face, this guy must really be something. Ka is one of the most headstrong women she knows and she's blushing like a love struck child, never in all her years had she expected it, but it must mean Ka's feelings were true to her words, if it wasn't for the fact that it was her and not someone from Ka's own village she wouldn't have been so open about her feelings, but she knows she can trust Tsuki with anything.

Misaki understood what Ka was going through, she had a crush on Shouta for years now and he always ignored her feelings even though he knew they were there, Ka was going through something similar but by the sounds of it the guy didn't know about Ka's feelings, Misaki turned to Shouta who didn't even acknowledge her glance, even though Haruto noticed.

"Well on a different note Ka, how are preparations for the Chunin exams" Tsuki asked a little more seriously.

"They are going well, by the looks of it the candidates this year are going to be really tough" Ka answered, regaining her composure.

"Just what we like to see" Tsuki smiled brightly, Kato yawned which caught Tsuki attention.

"I think we better get some rest, these guys must be tired from traveling" Tsuki motioned as the rest began yawning.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up a bit later" Haruto said, Misaki gave him a questioning look.

As the group went to Ka's home to get some rest Haruto stayed behind, he wanted some time to be alone and it seemed like the perfect place.

He removed his shirt, along with his body armour and fish netting, he took off his bandana and kicked off his shoes, then without even thinking about it jumped into the stream. Emerging from the water her swam to the side and whipped his sunglasses of the water, he pulled himself out of the water and sat on the bank, letting his body be cooled by the evening breeze, even though the sun was still up, it wouldn't take long to sink into the horizon.

Haruto was depressed, and this was his way of dealing with it. Being alone and being in the cool evening air made him feel a little better, but all his mind could think about was Misaki, the girl he loved since they had first met as children. Oh how he loved everything about her, the way her hair floats in the breeze, the way she smiles when she looks at someone in the eye, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. She was beautiful, kind, loyal, confident and good at her job, if only he had the courage himself to tell Misaki how he felt, but when she still liked Shouta he knew his feelings would never be returned.

He didn't just like Misaki, he did truly love her, and he had known that for a very long time. He couldn't even see another girl in the same light as Misaki.

While he was deep in his thoughts someone had entered the training field, a tall, muscular man with black hair and the bushes eye brows you would ever see. He noticed Haruto and felt like the boy needed some help.

"Hey there what's shaking?" the man asked enthusiastically.

Haruto jumped at the sound of the man's voice, he came to sit down next to Haruto and grinned warmly at him.

"Hey I'm Might Gai, you're not from around here are you?" Gai questioned while Haruto shook his head.

"I'm from the sand village, I'm escorting my mistress Lady Ookami for the Chunin exams" he answered, he was always quite good at talking to people he didn't know.

"Lady Ookami? The Wolf mage! My dear boy you must be privileged to have her as a sensei!" Everyone knew about the 5 great Animal ninja, just being associated with one gave you great social ranking.

"Yeah I am" he tried to answer cheerfully.

"But you don't seem happy about it" Gai enquired a little more quietly.

"Oh no I'm thrilled to have the Wolf mage as my Sensei but…it's someone else she trains that's on my mind" he wasn't sure if he could hide anything to this man, Gai reminded him of his dad, and he couldn't keep secrets from him.

"Ah, spot of rivalry, perfectly normal in a ninja squad" Gai told him with a pat on the back.

"Well it's not really that…it's about a…girl" his sentence became quieter as he spoke.

"Oh…"Gai thought for a moment.

"Well if it's a girl you like why not just ask her how she feels?" Gai asked.

"There is someone else she likes, even if she didn't like him what kind of chance do I have? I don't even have the courage to ask her out let alone tell her how I feel" Haruto sighed.

Gai thought for a moment, he thought he might try and help the young Chunin, he knew he was Chunin from his discarded jacket on the ground.

"You said you were here escorting Lady Ookami for the Chunin exams?" Gai asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Haruto replied a little confused and a little irritated by the sudden change in subject.

"Well I have a Genin team going into the exams this year, they are a great bunch, and I've had such a pleasure teaching them. But one of them has had a really difficult time trying to convince people that his abilities as a ninja won't leave him at a disadvantage. No matter what people have said, or how many times they put him down, no matter what has been thrown at him and been told its all pointless he has always given his all, he kept on training and he is more than a worthy adversary for any ninja" Gai looked deeply into Haruto's covered eyes.

"I think that's what you should do, don't give up because it looks hopeless, haven't you ever heard the saying you never know unless you try. Even if it looks like you don't have a chance, keep going until the words leave her lips themselves, your only thinking she's going to say no, so I say go for it" he gave Haruto a thumbs up with a twinkle in his smile.

Haruto looked at him as if he was mad, but something about what he said made sense. Misaki's affections were not as noticeable for Shouta as they had been when they were kids, does that means she's starting to get over him? Did it mean he really did have a chance?

He looked at Gai in a new light and smiled at him, he reached for his glasses and slid them off as opened his eyes to the setting sun of the day, Gai was in awe, Haruto's eyes were the kindest and gentlest eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't natural for a ninja to have such a look of innocence in their eyes, especially a teenage boy. His eye lashes gave him a feminine look while his eyes were a deep blue, he had never seen blue eyes like his before.

Haruto stood up and faced Gai.

"Thank you Gai, you've made me feel a lot better" Haruto grinned down at the older man.

Gai stood up as well, to his surprise Haruto was about the same height as him.

"Well my boy that's what I'm here for" Gai grinned widely.

Haruto smiled brightly before it vanished, Gai looked at him questionably.

"I'm meant to be staying at the Dragon mages house…I've kinda forgotten where it is…"Haruto sweat dropped at his stupidity for letting them go when he couldn't remember the way to Ka's house.

"I know where it is, I can take you if you like" Gai gave him a thumbs up again.

"If you don't mind that would be great"

xxxxxxxx

"I'm getting worried" Misaki paced in the living room of Ka's privet house.

"He'll be fine, it's the leaf village, and no harm is going to come to him here" Ka told her, taking a sip of tea.

"That's not what I'm worried about, its late, do you think he got lost?" Misaki said pacing even quicker.

Shouta was shocked, he'd never seen her so nervous. She was always the big sister figure among the 3 of them and she cared about the two of them as if they were her little brothers, but even then she would normally be much calmer than this, must be because she's in a different village that has her on edge Shouta thought.

Suddenly they all heard knocks at the door, Ka sat up and went to answer.

"Haruto there you are, Misaki has been worried sick" Ka announced, Misaki ran to the door and hit Haruto in the stomach.

"You Idiot!, do you have any idea how much you scared me!" Misaki shouted, in some way Haruto was relieved, it was Misaki's way of showing she cared.

"S-sorry…" his only answer was before she dragged him into the house.

"I hope everything alright" Gai asked, Ka hadn't even noticed him while Misaki was shouting at Haruto.

"It will be, you must have brought him here, thank you Gai" Ka gave a small bow to emphasize her gratitude, a habit that she had for years.

"It's not a problem Lady Ryuu, oh before I forget, the Hokage mentioned he has some documents for you on the upcoming exams, he has still to sort out some of the less experienced candidates once they have been tested, he hopes you don't mind the documents being put separately" Gai said seriously but still with a smile on his face.

"Tell him it's fine, I won't be able to see him tomorrow because of some research I'm tied up with at the moment, would you mind letting him know?" Ka asked.

"Not a problem my Lady, good night" Gai turned to leave as Ka closed the door.

Ka leaned against the closed door trying to breathe again, she hadn't realised that she had been holding her breath; Tsuki smirked at her, Ka simply flushed and turned away.

"So is this Mr right Ka?" Tsuki giggled.

Ka didn't reply and went into the kitchen to make more tea, Tsuki laughed. Of all the people she never expected Ka, the great Dragon mage to fall for the spandex wearing green beast of the leaf village.


	2. Friend or foe

Change in the wind

Chapter 2 – Friend or foe?

Tsuki stretched out her arms as she awoke from her sleep, she was always up earlier then everyone else, she didn't mind though, gave her a chance to have some piece and quite.

She crawled out of her futon and walked slowly to the kitchen, only to find someone had beaten her to it. So she wasn't the first up today.

"Haruto, what are you doing up so early?" Tsuki asked, her face was kind as always and he smiled warmly at her before his expression changed.

"Couldn't sleep very well, I've just been thinking about something" he replied taking a sip of tea he had prepared.

Tsuki helped herself and stood next to him, he was taller than her, but only just, this boy is going to be huge, Tsuki thought to herself as she blew on the tea so not to burn her mouth.

"What's on your mind" she asked taking a sip.

"It's just something that Gai said to me yesterday"

"Gai? So that's his name?" Tsuki questioned.

"Yeah, he's a nice fellow, a bit weird at that but he knows how to cheer you up when you need it" Haruto smiled at the memory of their chat the night before.

"I see, so what were you talking about?" Tsuki asked, she was glad to hear about this Gai person, something she could use to tease Ka with later.

"Well…" he couldn't say it, what are you supposed to do when your sensei is the mother of your crush is asking you what is wrong, how would she react if she knew?

"Is it something to do with Misaki?" he spat his tea out choking on it, she however had made no move to look at him, like she knew about his feelings already, she did.

"I'll take that as a yes, Shouta makes it regular to point out how much you like her" she said with a sly grin, only people very close to her knew how cheeky and sarcastic she could be sometimes.

Haruto flushed violently, Shouta was such a jack-ass.

"You do know how much she cares about you right?" Haruto looked up in surprise.

"I don't think she realises it herself but I think she's falling for you, little by little" Tsuki said smiling at him.

"It's not funny to give me false hope Tsuki" Haruto said sadly.

"Who said I was lying, she does care, you should have seen her last night, pacing back and forth like the world was going to end. Like I said I think she's still trying to realise that Shouta has been pulling her a long for a very long time, she's also worried that you might think that just because she can't have Shouta you the next best thing, I think that's the only reason she kept her crush on Shouta all this time" Tsuki explain, Haruto nearly dropped his cup.

"She-She said this to you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I often hear her in Kato's room going on about she doesn't know how she feels any more, for a long time she thought Shouta was the right guy for her, now she doesn't know what to think" Tsuki giggled at the memory of Misaki talking to Kato late into the night about how she didn't know what to do.

Haruto thought for a moment before setting his cup down, maybe he should just ask her about it, maybe he should just ask her out, but if she wasn't sure of her feelings it could mean she does still like Shouta, he just didn't know, he was pulled from his thoughts when Ka walked into the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" Ka yawned as she pushed past Tsuki for some tea.

"Good morning sleepy head, how is miss loved up today?" Tsuki teased, Ka physically shivered by her teasing, Tsuki hadn't let it go all night.

"Fine thank you Tsuki" she tried to ignore her but was doing a bad job of it with a blush plain as day across her nose.

Haruto laughed slightly which only added to Ka's embarrassment, suddenly to take the attention off her there was a knock at the door, both Tsuki and Ka went to answer it. With both women still in their dressing gowns Haruto walked after them to make sure everything was alright, who would be knocking at this time of morning.

"KA SENSEI! REPORTING FOR DUTE!" screamed the girl at the door, almost knocking the two women back out of shear fright, the two boys behind her had their hands on their ears trying to block out her noise, it looked as though she had just dragged them straight out of bed.

"Momoko, keep it down I have visitors still asleep" Ka motioned with her finger to her lips.

"Oh sorry sensei" Momoko answered in a hushed whisper.

The two boys behind her sighed as they came into the house; they went to the couches in the middle of the living area just as Misaki and Kato came down stairs.

"What's all the ruckus…" Misaki asked rubbing her eyes, her hair was all over the place and she had her classic wrinkles under her eyes first thing in the morning, no one could figure out why she only got them first thing on a morning before they seemed to go magically.

"Sorry I woke you, I just wanted to see you again Misaki!" Momoko said standing up.

When Misaki finally realised who had answered her she squealed in delight and ran to hug the girl, they were the same age and had been writing to each other since their first encounter 2 years ago. They had become Chunin at the same time and the two became close, being the students of the Doubatsu ninja gave them a reason to come see each other, although it had been a while to wait this time around.

Momoko was well known for her D cup size throughout the hidden leaf village, a girl her age would normally had around 34 C like Misaki did. Momoko had brown hair that shined when it was in the sun, while her eyes were also a hazel nut brown to match. Her cloths were similar to the normal Chunin uniforms with a few of her own touches added in.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Momo!" Misaki squealed squeezing the girl tightly.

"I know right!" both girls start dancing around while everyone looked as though they could drop dead with embarrassment.

"What the hell is going on, I'm trying to sleep" Shouta leaned against the door frame to see the two Looney's dancing around the living room.

"Sorry Shouta, we got dragged into it" one of Momo's male companions said to him, who Shouta recognized as Jun Inuzuka.

He was a well-built boy with the typical clan tattoos on his cheeks, his dog Kiiro was outside, too big to fit into the house anymore, or that's the excuse Ka gives him. His hair was the typical brown and his eyes resembled that of a canine, his cloths were also the usual Chunin uniform. He wasn't fussed about appearances, he was laid back but was quite active to keep himself fit and healthy.

"Yeah sorry about that Shouta" the other replied, it was Daiki Hyuuga, Daiki smiled warmly at Shouta with his strangely coloured eyes, or at least Shouta thought they were strange.

Daiki was a kinder member of the Hyuuga clan, he had been banished to the branch family of the clan after the Hyuuga's found out about his sexuality, although his appearance was that of any ordinary clan member, white robes, long brown hair, head band covering the curse seal, over all he was pretty average looking among the Hyuuga's, but it always fascinated Shouta whenever he saw Daiki. Despite being a member of the branch family Daiki didn't mind one bit, it meant he was allowed to get away with his sexuality a little more than a full member of the clan, plus he preferred to protect his clan rather than it being the other way around. All around he was a pretty nice guy.

"Neh don't worry about it, just means I get a shot of Momoko's tits first thing in the morning, this must be my lucky day!" Shouta laughed, he we serious but it made it out to be a joke.

Both girls stopped their enthusiastic waltzing, looking pretty pissed off by Shouta's comment. Momoko covered her breasts away from site while Misaki looked as though she was about ready to strangle Shouta, Kato looked nervously between her older sister and Shouta but decided not to get involved with a sigh of defeat, and she'd only end up with a black eye if she tried.

Before any killing happened in her home Ka stepped in with a cough to clear her throat and everyone's attention was on her.

"I think we best get ready or we are all going to be late getting to where we need to be" Ka motioned that half the people in the room were still in their night wear.

Everyone ran upstairs to get themselves into their proper cloths while Ka's 3 students sat down stairs to wait for their return. Once everyone was falling over themselves and each other trying to get out of the house, where they were greeted by a big yellow dog, set off into the centre of the village to grab some breakfast before their days officially started.

Xxxxxx

However things were not so cheery in the hotel containing the 3 sand siblings.

"Kankuro stop goofing off and try and do something, you look like a lazy slob" Temari scolded Kankuro, he was lying on the floor motionless, he was so bored he didn't know what else to do.

"Temari don't give me that, what else am I SUPPOSE to do, the exams don't start for a week and there isn't anything to do here" Kankuro complained.

Before Temari could reply they heard a familiar voice shouting them from the window, they went to the ledge when they saw Misaki calling them.

"Hey guys were going for breakfast! Grab Gaara and come join us, we just gonna be at the little restaurant at the end of the street" she waved before going to grab her food.

They got Gaara from his room, and we wasn't happy from being disturbed, even though he hadn't been doing anything anyway, and went down to the place where Misaki had told them, to their surprise Baki was already with them, Kato had found him and asked him to come with them.

"Oh good morning guys, hope you all slept well" Tsuki asked, mentally slapping herself remembering that Gaara didn't sleep, he gave her such a death glare it made almost everyone shiver.

"Come on Temari you got to try this! It's awesome" Misaki squealed as she tucked in.

As usual the conversation was mainly on Tsuki and Ka's part, they both hated silences but with Gaara there everyone was a little nervous about uttering a word, except Misaki who chatted on like a humming bird on sugar. Momoko wasn't much better but the boys just kept silent the majority of the time because of Gaara's icy glare, if looks could kill, they all bet Gaara wished they could.

"So what are everyone's plans for today" Tsuki enquired wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I've got to carry on with some research I've been doing about how chakra effects the body, it's taken me months to get to the stage I'm at right now" Ka said patting her belly after a good morning feast.

"Really, what have you found out?" Kato asked, she was always interested in the field of chakra, Misaki and Tsuki both giggle in response.

"Well some of the things I discovered were quite interesting, a lot of the chakra we use isn't even a fraction of what we can really do with it, its power is so great that if a single shinobi were to tap into the full extent they would have enough power to crush an entire mountain, although finding a shinobi that is able to do such a feet is about 1 in 10 million" Ka explained, Kato listened in awe as the dragon ninja went on.

Gaara, becoming annoyed by this boring talk stood to leave, before Tsuki called him.

"Gaara where are you going?" she asked politely.

"I'm sick of you people" he answered blankly.

"Come come, that's not very nice, come back and sit with us" Tsuki said as she motioned to where he had been sitting.

He glared hard at her, suddenly his death glare turned to one of fear, Tsuki's eyes stared at him with a wild look, it sent shivers through his own body, luckily for him no one had noticed. She smirked wickedly at him; it wasn't just anyone who brought out this side of Tsuki. Those eyes, they made him sick, they were always so kind and caring, but whenever she wanted her way with him they became wild and beast like she no longer looked human.

Memories of her looking down at him, with a look of hatred and power flooded his mind as he fought to keep his composer. She was the only thing that made him scared, just because she did not fear him.

"Fine" he gave up and sat back down, no one was surprised, Tsuki couldn't get Gaara to do anything she wanted but she had a pretty good go when she needed to.

"That's more like it" her gaze was gone, no one had even noticed it, it was a special gaze that she gave Gaara to remind him of her threat years ago.

After more light hearted chatter they paid the bill and each party went their separate ways, Momoko and her team went with Misaki and her boys down the training fields to test each other's skills, while Kato went with Kankuro and Temari to explore around the village a bit more. Ka went off to her lab while Baki said he had some paper work to attend, that left Tsuki and Gaara. Gaara rose to leave before Tsuki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you keep me company abit" she smiled down at him.

God how he hated that smile, that fake little smile she always put on just to piss him off.

"No, I'm going back to the hotel" he shoved her hand away before walking a few steps.

"Aw but Gaara, I'm going to be awfully lonely without someone around" she taunted slightly.

It wasn't a habit she did often, she mainly did it just to remind him who was boss and what she could do to him if he didn't comply, but this time she wanted to make sure no one in the village would be hurt with Gaara staying there for the next few weeks so she had to keep an eye out on him. In all fairness she didn't want to act the way she did to Gaara, she remembered such a sweet young boy before his ass of an uncle ruined everything, but Tsuki couldn't blame Yashamaru entirely, it was her fault too. Now she wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of her stupid mistake.

Gaara turned to her and stared hard at her, she approached him which made his gaze even more intense.

"Tell you what; I'll come with you, that way you can go back and I can still have some company" she said cheerfully patting him on the shoulder as she walked ahead of him to his hotel.

At this point Gaara growled in frustration but followed anyway, what else was he supposed to do when the most hated woman in his life was taking charge, god he wished he could kill her, he had come close many times as a child but after one incident involving Tsuki stupid daughter that's when he began fearing Tsuki.

Tsuki knew she had to be careful not to push her luck, she was powerful yes, but stupid she wasn't. She knew Gaara had more power than she did, she just found ways of by passing his methods and keeping him under her thumb was a sure method for keeping him in line. By doing this she could make him believe she was stronger and this would work to her advantage, but she couldn't let it get to far otherwise it may have the opposite effect on the red head.

When they got to the room Gaara went to sit at the table while Tsuki sat at the opposite side. She smiled warmly at him and tried to bring up a conversation which wouldn't end up being just an awkward talk of bloodshed.

Boy she really hated babysitting…

Xxxxx

Misaki swung her leg around the top of Daiki's head; he managed to dodge her attack and tried to apply chakra to the back of her leg when she moved it out of the way in the nick of time. She managed to get just close enough to scratch him at the side of his shoulder with her huge out strung claws, he hissed in pain then looked at her strangely.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Daiki asked rubbing his arm, referring to her new found claws.

"Oh these, well I am the daughter of a wolf hybrid aren't I" she joked as her claws seem to disappear.

"Wolf hybrid?" Jun asked, him and the others were sitting by a tree watching the sparring match when Daiki had stopped.

"Well I say hybrid, you do know that the Doubatsu ninja are really animals put into human form right" Misaki enquired, if they didn't know that there was something seriously wrong considering they were Ka's students.

"We know that, we just didn't think the genetics' could be passed on like that" Momoko counteracted.

"Of course they can, the body used to belong to a woman mom used to know called Mina, when my mom's soul was put into her body mom's soul changed the outer appearance of the body, which also included her inner body as well. There by changing the DNA to match her own, so she may be human but her wolf genetics can still be passed on, so I guess you could say I'm part wolf" Misaki grinned.

"Wow that's amazing, is it the same concept with the other animal ninja?" Daiki asked with great interest.

"Sure can, although no one will ever be able to make people like our Doubatsu ninja any more, the knowledge has long since been lost, and even if we could it isn't easy at all. That's what my mother tells me anyway" Misaki explained as Haruto threw her a bottle of water.

"Well let's see the rest of these genetics of yours" Jun said, he stood up along with Kiiro standing beside him; he cracked his knuckles and grinned widely.

Misaki looked at him for a moment before she too grinned, but her teeth were not the same as before. Her canines had grown tremendously and the look in her eyes was much wilder than her normal appearance. She shrank to the ground on all fours, still staying on her feet while bending down with her knee's till her hands touched the earth, her claws came out and her ears suddenly had a slight point to them.

"Wow…" Haruto breathed, even he and Shouta rarely got to see Misaki's beast form, or so she liked to call it.

Jun stepped back but he didn't look as though he was afraid, he grinned just as wildly, he had been itching for a good fight and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Although normally very laid back, once Jun found an opponent he deemed worthy he would fight until he was almost about ready to drop dead himself. Something in which his sensei was desperately trying to stop him doing, but he was an Inuzuka but he wasn't as good at controlling his animalistic eagers as some other clan members were.

Shouta sighed in annoyance.

"This looks like it's going to be painful…"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Come on Gaara it's your move" Tsuki pushed him.

Gaara almost growled at her in frustration, she wasn't letting up at all, not only had she followed him to his hotel room but now she was forcing him to play shogi which she had found in the cupboard of the hotel room.

Without a word he placed a piece down and crossed his arms and stared at Tsuki menacingly.

"Oh nice one, now let's see" Tsuki thought for a moment before she moved one of her own pieces taking the one he had just placed, she smiled triumphantly at him.

"Looks like I win" she chipped happily.

"Are you finished making me play stupid games" Gaara growled at her, she looked at him with mock hurt.

"Aw what's the matter Gaara, don't you like playing with me" she mocked.

"No" he answered venomously, she gasped childishly.

"That's not very nice Gaara" she smiled suddenly.

"You are nothing but a nuisance to me" he told her straight, she looked at him for a moment before her eyes became dark, with a malicious smiled forming on her lips.

"Am I really Gaara, well if I'm that much of a bother why don't you kick me out then" she said darkly, knowing he couldn't.

He may have had the strength to kill her there and then, but years of twisting his mind just the right way ensured her protection from him, he still thought he was too weak to kill her for all he knew, and that's the way she intended it to stay. It made sure that her two daughters were safe as well as herself. He didn't have the confidence to lash out on Tsuki, not after what happened last time, she always hated that memory but if it meant her daughters were safe, she would do it.

However she really did hate the way she had to treat him, she felt no better than the other villagers who kept away from him and said very hurtful things, so her own way for making up for it was spending time with him whenever she got the chance, he didn't like it but she felt it would do him some good at least, even if she had to keep up her tough guy appearance.

She looked at him in the eyes and put her hands together while her elbows leant against the table, she rested her head on top of her hands and leaned forward, almost seductively.

"Gaara, tell me something, what makes you think you can speak to me the way you just did" she inquired.

"I can do whatever I like" he answered plainly.

"I see, well answer me this. Who do you think would win in a fight? You, who are no more than a boy with limited abilities, yes you may have the demon but that power is out of your control. Or me, a fully grown woman with decades of experience and knowledge far beyond the most intelligent of people with power that is completely my own and I can control at will. So Gaara, who do you think has the better chance?" she mocked him, he growled in frustration, his anger was rising even though, he wouldn't admit it, he was terrified of this woman.

She smirked widely before continuing.

"I've seen things you can never imagine, I've had to do things so degrading you would think I was scum. And there is one thing you must always remember Gaara, you can't win against me, I am immortal, no matter how many times you try to kill me I will always return, you on the other hand, if you were to disappear you would stay dead, now which would you prefer? A long life of taking the lives of others, or a short lived life with a very painful death" she thought she may have gone a bit far that time.

While it was true she was immortal, it didn't mean she couldn't be killed, her body had been made so it would not decay as she grew older, and therefore her youthful appearance would always remain. But dying through a disease or being killed in battle were things she was not safe from, but to keep Gaara in his place what else was she supposed to say?

He glared at her with rage, how dare she threaten him, if he got half the chance he would kill her here and be done with her right here right now. God how he hated her.

She leaned back and smiled warmly at him.

"But we don't have to worry about that do we? You know your place and that's all that matters" Tsuki turned to the door when Gaara's siblings entered the room along with Kato.

"Lady Ookami, has everything been alright?" Temari asked seeing the absolute rage built up on Gaara's face.

"Oh Temari how many times my dear, call me Tsuki, and everything is just fine, I was just about to leave anyway, Kato do you want to come with me?" she asked her youngest child as she stood to leave.

Gaara's shoulders relaxed a bit, despite him being angry, having her out of the picture made him feel loads better, but he still wished he could kill her.

Tsuki went to the door with a very nervous Kato following behind her, she said her good byes to the three before she left. Half way down the hall Kato asked her a question.

"What did you actually say to him, he seemed pretty mad" she asked as politely as she could.

"I was just ensuring yours and Misaki's protection my dear" she answered putting her arm around Kato's shoulders, leading her out of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jun and Misaki were sprawled out on a completely destroyed training field, both were completely exhausted as their team mates looked at the destruction around them with sweat dripping form their heads.

"Well, at least I know what that form of yours does now Misaki" Jun breathed out.

"Same to you" Misaki mumbled.

"Come on guys let's get you back to Ka's house" Haruto suggested as he went to pick Misaki up, he held her bridle style in his arms while Daiki and Shouta both lifted Jun up while Momoko was left to lead Kiiro to the house.

Misaki didn't like being picked up the way Haruto had her so she began to shuffle and squirm in his grasp telling him to put her down.

"You over did it, now you can't walk, there is no way I'm putting you down Misaki, what would Tsuki think if I let you walk back like this? She'd have my head" he told her firmly.

She looked at him blushing; he had never spoken to her like that before and she wasn't sure how to take it.

"Plus what else are friends for" he mumbled under his breath, just enough for Misaki to hear, she blushed even more.

She looked up to his face and could see underneath his dark shades to see his beautiful eyes, he always felt embarrassed by his eyes because they looked like a girls eyes, but in Misaki's opinion they were his best feature, besides him being hugely tall, she always found that attractive in a guy.

"I hear wedding bell's" Momoko teased as she walked a head to see Misaki's blushing face.

Both flushed fiercely at her comment, which encourage sniggers from the 3 men behind them, Haruto put on a straight face and steadied his breathing.

"Just because I'm trying to help out my friend automatically means I'm hitting on her, very mature Momoko" he said in his defence, it hadn't worked though.

"Course it does man" he heard Shouta shout behind them.

Haruto walked faster ahead of everyone else, his blush made his face burn. Misaki dug her head into his chest which made him shiver slightly, he could feel her warm breath through his clothing and it was driving him crazy.

"Thanks Haruto" she whispered, he looked down at her in surprise.

"No problem" he answered plainly, what else could he have said.

Well Tsuki let's see if what you said is true.


	3. First exam

Change in the wind

Chapter 3 – First exam

"Kato, are you ready for the exam?" Tsuki asked as she walked Kato and her two team mates to the exam hall.

"Yes mother, I'm fully prepared whatever it is" Kato said confidently.

Kato couldn't wait to take the exams; she wanted to prove she could keep her abilities under control and do it without Misaki helping her. She wasn't happy that she had been landed with 2 older Genin who had been in the exams before and failed just so she would be allowed in, the two older boys scared her but she wasn't going to let that on, as soon as she found Kankuro and Temari she would stay with them.

"Well here we are, I know you'll do just great!" Tsuki encouraged as she kissed her daughters forehead, then turned to the two older boys.

"Keep her safe or it's the last thing you'll ever do" Tsuki said menacingly which made the boys shiver in response as they nodded their heads, who knew she could be so scary.

"Right then I'll leave you all to it, good luck!" Tsuki said as she walked back to Ka's house, feeling almost guilty for leaving Kato there.

Tsuki mentally smacked herself, what was she thinking, Kato wasn't going to get over her fears if she babysat her all the time, and it was another reason she forbid Misaki from coming with them, Misaki was even more over protective of Kato then she was herself and she was her mother.

As she walked down the street she could feel the presence of a familiar chakra, she picked up her pace in hopes she hadn't herself been sensed yet, she kept a wary eye out as she made her way down the narrow streets in the leaf village before she heard footsteps behind her.

When she turned to look, no one was there. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground, she could smell a feline presence, god she knew who this was.

"Tsume get off me" Tsuki growled, out of all the Doubatsu ninja the tiger and wolf never really got along well, deep down they were friends but because of their feline against canine relationship it did cause friction between the two very often.

"Make me you stupid dog" Tsuna teased her.

Tsuki growled at her been called "dog" she wasn't a mangy mutt who wandered the streets in search of food, no, she was a proud wolf and anyone who thought otherwise never lasted long enough to tell the tale.

"I'm not a filthy dog you no good pussy cat!" she barked back, causing Tsume to tense angrily.

Tsuki wiggled out of Tsuna's grasp and straightened herself up, luckily no one was in the street at the time to see such behaviour coming from the Doubatsu ninja. Tsume still sat on the floor grinning up at her before she two stood up and wiped the dust off.

Tsume Tora, tiger of the Doubatsu ninja, residing in the land of lightening. She was around the same height as Tsuki with long ginger hair that stopped just below her butt; however it did have black streaks all the way through it, resembling her tiger strips. Her eyes were orange that always had a twinkle in them whenever you saw them, she did also have two streaks of black under each eye that also resembled her strips but they gave her face a very unique look. She had a crimson red tank top with the cloud village symbol on a piece of metal hanging from the top with fish netting on her arms to tuck in the muscles when she ran, her breasts were not as large as Tsuki's but that was mainly due to Tsuki giving birth. She wore combat trousers with standard ninja shoes; this look over all gave her a famine tomboy sort of look. She was always known for being the vain one of the animal ninja, since becoming human her proudness as a gorgeous tiger went with her in her human body. Since becoming human there was another interest that she was known for, men, oh how she adored human men, more like she enjoyed sex, along with her charming good looks she loved to use them when she went out and bag any man she could get her claws on, as long as they gave her good sex she didn't really care about anything else about them. But it was strictly one night stands no emotional ties to any of the men she slept with, over all she was known for being a bit of a slag, but her powers and ranking as a Doubatsu ninja made sure still got the respect she deserved.

"What do you want Tsume" Tsuki asked irritably.

"Oh nothing, I just got here today and I wanted to see if I could have some fun with my old play mate" Tsume teased as she walked up behind Tsuki.

Tsume got her arms around Tsuki's waist and grabbed the wolf mages breasts and jiggled them around causing Tsuki to flush with embarrassment, she tried to get Tsume off her but to no avail. Tsume was also particularly fond of female breasts, no one quite understood it but she wasn't bi sexual, everyone knew that but she did have a fascination with large boobs.

Some of the villages saw these antics and most of the men couldn't look away, Tsuki felt even more embarrassed and she tried to shove Tsume off of her.

"TSUME get off me right now or I'll-"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Both looked up to see Hitokuchi Hebi, the snake Doubatsu ninja. Hito didn't look amused by Tsume's antics which made her icy glare towards the tiger even more deadly, causing Tsume to let go as Tsuki rubbed her now sore breasts.

Hitokuchi was from the village hidden in the mist in the land of water. She was quite cold hearted most of the time, but to friends she was rather friendly, unless you made her mad. She had long black hair that platted all the way down to her ankles; she had no bands to shape her face so you can clearly see she has a very thin, long face. Her eyes were a deep green, as was pretty much everything else she wore, she had bandages covering most of her body while she had a large pale green shirt with a long cardigan, which had the symbol of her village sewn into the back, that stopped above her knees. Her trousers were three quarter length with sandals on her feet. She didn't see the point in looking pretty just for men to stare at her, she preferred practicality to fashion. If it wasn't that her cloths were so baggy you would notice just how skinny she is, most people would think she were ill for being so skinny but because of her snake like DNA being mixed with her human body she was perfectly safe with her weight, it gave her an advantage when fighting because she was so flexible.

"Thank you Hito" Tsuki thanked as she hugged her friend, Hito hesitated for a moment before returning the friendly act.

Tsume glared at them for a moment before flinging her arms around the two of them.

"Well what do you say we go find Ka huh?" she gave a toothy grin before they headed off in the direction of Ka's house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Misaki shuffled around Ka's house lazily, she was bored without Kato around. Shouta was still sleeping and Haruto had gone for a bath, so she was left on her own for the moment. Ka had gone outside into the garden when an old friend of hers came to the door, the two were outside chatting and she didn't feel right going out to interrupt the two of them. Momoko and her friends were helping out with the examinations so Misaki was bored, bored out of her skull.

She laid on the couch feeling like she was suffocating, she had to do something, she didn't like being on her own she never really had any moment in her life where she was on her own for a long period of time, she preferred the company of other to the silence of being alone.

Without realising it, her thoughts turned to Haruto and what happened a few days before, he had been so gentle with her when he carried her all the way back to Ka's house, he'd even put her to bed and stayed with her until she fell asleep. She didn't know why but the memory made her heart beat twice as fast as normal, she felt herself blush then physically smacked herself, what was she thinking? She liked Shouta, didn't she?

She was lost in her own confused thoughts before Haruto came down in nothing but a towel; she flushed even more without realising it. She never seen him without his cloths on before, he was muscular, slim, he wasn't hairy and he hadn't worn his sunglasses, his overall appearance was actually rather handsome. She felt a shot of warmth in her stomach, she'd never had that before, she tried to slow her breathing down but only managed it after holding her breath.

"Bathroom's free if you want it" Haruto said drying his hair with another smaller towel while holding onto the one wrapped around his waist, he hadn't noticed she'd held her breath.

"Oh, ok thanks Haruto" she finally managed to breath.

He looked at her strangely before shrugging it off, she got up to walk past him but as she did she tripped pushing Haruto back and fell right on top of him, she sat up quickly blushing like mental, little did she know she was sitting on his crotch.

"Haruto I'm so sorry" Misaki apologized frantically, now it was Haruto's turn to blush.

"I-its fine, w-would you mind getting off now" he had to get her off of him before…wait too late.

Misaki felt movement where she was sat, something began poking her next to her thigh, at first she couldn't comprehend what it was, then when she realised her face went bright red and she looked as though she was going to smack him.

Haruto put his arms in front of his face, but a blow never came, he felt his arms gently moved away with Misaki's face just inches away from his own, he then went red, unsure of what to do. Her face came closer and his panic began to rise as this beautiful girl came ever closer. Before he could do anything he felt her lips meet his own, for a moment he was stunned before he melted into the lips of the girl he had admired for so long.

Misaki didn't realise what she was actually doing, she felt so attracted to him at that moment she couldn't control herself, just after their lips met she suddenly snapped back to reality she tried to stop herself but it felt so right. But then she realised something which made her panic, this was her first kiss!

Before she had the chance to move away she felt Haruto's arms come round and held her body but only enough for her to feel his warmth, she could have moved away if she had chosen too, but for some reason she couldn't do it, she could push herself away from Haruto's lips.

She opened her mouth slightly and made her tongue lick his lips for entrance, he granted her wish and their tongues danced with one another.

"Well well well"

Both shot apart to see Shouta leaning over them with a smirk plastered across his lips, both turned red as Misaki quickly got off Haruto and he shot up himself to face the opposite direction because of his problem.

"I knew this would happen at some point, but don't you think a bed is more appropriate than the living room where Ka could come in at any moment" she teased and laughed as both felt extremely embarrassed by his words, they were going to do it on the floor, it was just a kiss wasn't it?

Haruto, having enough of being tormented, went upstairs. Misaki's eyes followed him and she wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation, what she did know was this was really awkward now.

"What exactly happened?" Shouta asked seriously.

"I…I don't know, I fell on him by accident and then I don't know what happened, I couldn't control myself, god Shouta I feel terrible" she said slumping to the floor.

"Why? He's been wanting you to do that for years, you should be happy about it shouldn't you?" he said crouching down.

"No I'm not happy about it, I don't know how I feel anymore, I'm so confused. I always thought I liked you, but recently since we got here my feelings have been all mixed up" she hid her face; Shouta took hold of her face and spoke to her with direct eye contact.

"You should know by now, if anything was going to happen between us it would have happened already, I haven't returned your feeling because I know I'm not the right man for you, sure I like you but I'm not right for YOU. I love you as a friend and I don't want that to change, if we were to go out I'd only hurt you, I know I would, I'm just to flirtatious for my own good. Haruto is something different, he doesn't just like you, he's pretty much in love with you, I kinda knew the two of you would end up together at some point so I made it my mission to get attached to you in that way, do you understand what I'm saying? You're a much better match for him then you are with me" Shouta finished letting go of her face, he smiled warmly at her as tear's began to fall.

She had never realised that Haruto was in love with her, she just thought he was shy and that's why he kept his distance, she didn't know it was because he liked her. Now she felt really stupid. She whipped her eyes and hugged Shouta.

"Thanks Shouta, for clearing that up for me" she thanked him.

"Don't mention it" he grinned happily.

The heard footsteps from upstairs and Misaki panicked.

"He's coming, what do I do!" she asked frantically in a hushed whisper.

"I think you know what you want to do Misaki" he smiled warmly at her.

Haruto walked into the room fully dressed and saw Misaki's blushing face, her eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying? Oh great Haruto you upset her by not stopping it when it started you idiot, he scolded himself mentally.

Before he could make a move Misaki put her arms around Haruto's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at Shouta in fear, not knowing what was going on, Shouta just gave him a thumbs up before he heard Misaki speak.

"I-er…Haruto, would you…go out to dinner with me tonight" she blushed even more.

His heart beat was ten times faster, but he calmed himself down and lifted Misaki's head up to look at her face.

"Yeah, if you want me too" he answered a little more confidently than he felt, she smiled at him and hugged him tighter, he didn't know what happened when he went upstairs, but maybe he would have to thank Shouta later for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kato shot through the exam and gave the answers to her team mates telepathically, that way she was sure to get to the next test. She tried to sense Kankuro's presence to see how he was doing.

"_Kankuro, how is everything going?" _she asked him with her mind.

"_Alright, going to get the answers from Temari in just a minute"_ he answered in his head, it always scared him a bit to hear a voice in his head.

That was when he raised his hand to go to the bathroom, Kato sat back with a sad face as she felt his presence disappear. Oh how she wished Misaki was here, she was getting nervous again, what if she couldn't answer the 10th question? She can't read people's minds when she panic's she just gets confused and too many minds start talking all at once, it drives her insane.

She took a deep breath and thought since she had a few minutes left she would go through people's minds and have a peek; it would improve her abilities and give her some practice. She scanned the room quickly before she spotted the blond loud mouth from before, Naruto as she remembered his name. She smiled slightly and concentrated on his mind. She could hear him panicking about the exam, he hadn't answered a single question the idiot, as she listened to his mind babble on she was getting bored and was about to stop.

Suddenly she felt a disturbance in his mind, she was curious to know what it was so she ventured deeper, deeper then she would normally go in someone else's mind. She found herself at a huge cage, she didn't know what this was, she had never seen it before, dark and dismal, not what she expected from a guy who was always so happy and loud, she heard laughter and shivered, evil laughter.

She turned to the cage to see monstrous eyes staring down at her, they frightened her, they were so horrible and evil she thought she was going to be sick.

"Well, what do we have here, a member of the Osamu clan I see" the monster cackled.

"N-no I am Kato Ookami" she tried to defend herself, she hated that name above all others.

"Don't try to fool me, I know the history of your family, why else would you have that symbol on your chest" he boomed.

"So-so what if I was born to them, it doesn't mean I'm one of them any more" she told the creature, she felt a rush of wind as he began to laugh.

"You want revenge on your family do you? Well, let me out of here and I'll do it for you, they won't stand a chance against me" he told her, leaning forward to the curse seal on the door.

"But-but it's not my place to do that" she said frightened.

"Then why did you start snooping in this idiots mind then, you must of known I was here, it can't just be a coincidence that you want to look into somebody's mind and then come across me. Come on little girl let me out and I'll seek your revenge for you" he taunted her.

She couldn't move she was trapped, she scolded herself for venturing too far into somebody's mind, she was never going to do it again if she could get out of here. She held her head in pain as she tried to free herself from the monsters glare, she could hear faint voices of the examiner speaking and tried to focus on it, with one last try she freed herself from Naruto's mind and breathed heavily as the proctor began to explain the last question.

At that same moment Kankuro returned from his bathroom break, as he past Kato's spot he could see the terror in her eyes, for what reason it was there he wasn't sure of. She was shivering like crazy, something had defiantly spooked her.

He sat in his seat to concentrate on the exam, he'd find out what happened later.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hon!" Tsume squealed as she hugged her friend around the shoulders and started nibbling on her ear, Hon didn't seem to mind Tsume's affections so she left her too it.

"How are you Hon?" Tsuki asked as she took a seat at Ka's garden table, the rest quickly followed her, except Tsume who was enjoying nibbling on Hon's ear.

"No bad not bad, how is everything with your little princess" Hon teased Tsuki as she blushed by her question, Hon adored Misaki, she thought she was the cutest little puppy she had ever met.

"Oh she's fine, I bet she's missing Kato though" Tsuki answered.

Hon Ushi was the Ox in the Doubatsu ninja, not carnivorous as her friends but certainly as dangerous. Hon was a very muscular woman with medium length brown hair with two ruffed bits at the top which resembled horns. Her eyes were also brown to match her hair, her dark blue robe stopped just above her knees with a sash to tie her in around the waist with her villages symbol proudly shown. She also had tight fitted leggings to tighten the muscles so it was easier to run. Her arms were sleeveless but she wore ninja gloves on her hands to protect them. Hon was a laid back soul, her physical strength could not be matched by anyone but she was a very peaceful nature and only started fighting when she really had to. Since becoming human her fear's as an ox had died down and she wasn't spooked at much like she was as an ox, this meant she had a very rational mind, she wouldn't rush to a decision and made sure the lives of her friends came first.

"I see you all got here safely" Ka said coming out from the house with a tray of refreshments, as she placed them on the table Tsume gave a sniff before getting off Hon's ear to sit down and start drinking the milk that Ka had placed on the table for her.

"Typical, the cat gets milk" Tsuki taunted as Ka sat down laughing at her comment.

"So, I can have whatever I want" Tsume stuck her tongue out at Tsuki before lapping up her milk again.

"Oh by the way Tsuki, I think you're going to be having a son-in-law soon" Ka laughed at Tsuki's reaction as the wolf began choking on the water she had been drinking.

"Huh?" she answered dumbly.

"I just saw how cosy Misaki and Haruto were getting in my living room a few hours ago, wouldn't even wait to get upstairs before they started snogging each other's brains off" Ka giggled remembering the site when she had gone in to make some tea, to find Misaki on top of Haruto, in nothing more than a towel as well.

Tsuki didn't know how to react, sure she was happy for Haruto but her motherly instincts were kicking in as her face became irritated and angry.

"They…were…what?" Tsuki asked slowly, the other could tell she hadn't liked what she'd been told.

"I think Haruto is taking Misaki out to dinner tonight, isn't that sweet" Ka taunted.

"I see" Tsuki tried to calm down but the irritation could be seen clearly on her face.

"I thought you would have been happy?" Hon asked clearly seeing Tsuki didn't want to talk about this.

"I am happy for them, not only my daughter but my student as well, but that doesn't mean I'm not like any other mother who worried about the people their daughter goes out with, even if it's someone I trust. Mothers have a natural instinct where they think no one is good enough for their daughters" Tsuki answered.

They all looked at her with a slight bit of envy; she was the only one who had truly become human, she had allowed herself to fall in love and give her lover a child, a child who was a prodigy at that. She had always been a loving mother, to her pups and her human daughter, even to the daughter who wasn't even hers.

Tsuki had been blessed with puppies when she was fully wolf, her mate had known there was something desirable about her, he was leader of his pack, and she was a wolf working and living with humans, her mistress was human, but she never forgot that Tsuki was a wild wolf who had needs just like every living creature. Tsuki mated him and had puppies of her own, which she had raised, allowing her human companions to come near her puppies and train them the way she had herself.

By now though her puppies were long gone, but she hoped that their decedents still lived on so one day she could meet her great great grandchildren.

Tsuki lowered her head, she was the only one of the group to ever have children, she loved children and it always made her sad when they grew older and left. She worried that her two daughters may have a hard time living without her, Kato especially, but the fact she didn't put up a fuss when Tsuki Misaki not to come with them had shown improvement on Kato's part.

Tsuki lifted her head and smiled warmly at her friends.

"I am very blessed to have daughters like Misaki and Kato, I'm so proud of both of them, and now that I think about it, I can't wait to have some grandchildren" Tsuki giggled, the other joined in her laughing.

"You know Tsuki, you really are the only one of us who is truly human, you know that" Hito commented, the others looked at her strangely.

"I just wish my pride didn't get in the way of me finding a nice guy, not that any would anyway" Hito's face flushed but she showed no other signs of embarrassment.

"I'm sure you will Hitokuchi" Tsuki smiled at her snake friend, Hito weakly smiled back, she only ever showed emotions to people she trusted and even then she didn't like it.

"I see what you mean though Hito, I wish I could get a nice guy too, I wouldn't mind having some children of my own now" Hon said sitting back thinking about it.

"I think we have all gotten to that stage where we feel ready for kids" Ka laughed, Tsume scoffed at her comment.

"I don't want to get tied down with kids, I've got an eternity to have kids, I want to enjoy the freedom some more" Tsume smirked; the other did not seem to share her views.

"You've been doing that for what 60 year's now?" Ka said to her feline friend.

"72 to be precise"

"That's my point, don't you think you should settle down now, you've fooled around with enough men in your life time" Ka said starting to become irritated.

"So what if I have, I'm a very proud tiger, one of, if not the most, beautiful creatures that walk this earth. Being human means I don't have to follow my instinct all the time, I can be who I want to be instead of an animal who does the same thing day in day out, settling down would be the same thing" Tsume said angrily.

"Marriage isn't as bad as you think Tsume" Tsuki interrupted, despite their natural differences Tsuki was taking the conversation very well compared to the others.

"Especially when you have children to look after, human children as a lot different to the kind we would naturally have, they don't learn as quickly as animals do, they don't need to, I think if you actually found the right guy your views would be a little different Tsume" Tsuki smiled at her friend, who in return scoffed at her smile.

"You may think its all lovely duvy Tsuki but I don't buy it. You've had practice being a mother before, I don't even remember the last time I needed to resort back to my natural instincts since becoming human, I don't like children and I don't intend on having any, any time soon. They are a waste of space, nothing to be gained from them" Tsume earned a punch to the cheek, she sat up and rubbed her sore face to see who had struck her.

Hito was stood over her, looking like she was going to kill Tsume, she coward away in response, she would argue with anyone else but Hitokuchi, she scared Tsume way to much then she would like to admit.

"Your right that we aren't animals any more Tsume, but that doesn't mean you have the right to say something like that, do you have any idea how it feels to want off spring but never being able to keep them safe before they are even born" Hito looked like she was going to cry.

Tsuki shot up and hugged Hito who didn't make a sound but cried silently into Tsuki's shoulder. Tsume didn't understand what had just happened; Ka came over and kneeled at the side of Tsume and whispered into Tsume's ear.

"When Hito was a snake she did manage to lay eggs but she wasn't able to protect them because of a stampede of humans running away from a burning village. When she turned human she was so desperate to become a mother that she had actually slept with someone to have a child, it died in her whom because she was attacked in her own village because she was weak due to the pregnancy and they stabbed her in the stomach, killing the child. She didn't really want to tell many people because she didn't think they would understand, you especially" Ka told her, Tsume looked sadly at Hito, she had never felt so horrible in all her life.

Shouta poked his head out the back door; he didn't like what he saw at all.

"Is everything alright ladies?" Shouta asked worriedly.

Hito whipped her eyes and nodded before she sat down at the table again, Tsume, Ka and Tsuki all went to their place as well, Tsuki turned to Shouta and beckoned him forward.

"Shouta, you remember Hon, Tsume and Hitokuchi right" Tsuki smiled, trying to sway the conversation in a different direction.

"Yes, its an honour to see you ladies again" Shouta smiled at the women, they all smiled back and quietly said hello.

"Do you know where Misaki is? I was going to ask her to pick up Kato for me" Tsuki asked her student.

"She's out with Haruto, they left a few hours ago, don't know when they will be back though. If you want I could go pick up Kato for you" Shouta offered.

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great!" Tsuki smiled at him, he left quickly afterwards and Tsuki turned to her friends.

"By the way, I haven't seen any of your students around" Tsuki enquired to the other ninja.

"Haruhi and her friends are staying behind because of extra training that Haruhi's clan is putting her through, Koji and Hideaki were asked to stay with her to assist her in the training" Hitokuchi replied taking a drink.

"Kazuki got himself in a spot of bother on our last mission and he went completely over board and broke every bone from his right hand up to his shoulder blade, he's on the mend but I didn't want him coming and getting into a mess again. Kimi didn't feel right leaving him behind so she stayed back to keep him company,Ichirou is here but he's looking after some of the other students taking the exam right now because the Hokage asked him to" Tsume answered stretching herself out like a cat would.

"My lot are taking care of the festival while I'm away, I was debating whether to come this time or not what with so many things to be doing back home, but they offered to do the work for me so I could come see you guys" Hon smiled gratefully.

"You've got some good students Hon" Tsuki smiled at her friend, Hon smiled as well, she did have some good students, they did everything they could to make sure Hon was happy, they wanted nothing more than to make Hon proud.

Tsuki laid back slightly, she began to feel a little light headed but she ignored it. She could hear the other's chatting but everything began to get fuzzy, her vision blurred, she couldn't hear anything anymore and she felt numb all over her body. Before anyone had chance to even know that Tsuki wasn't feeling well she collapsed onto the floor, Ka in a fit of panic rushed over to her and tried to revive her, but with no avail.

Xxxxxx

Kato rushed out of the exam jumping up and down like a little child waiting for their birthday to come. Kankuro grabbed her by the shoulder and held her to the ground, she hadn't even felt embarrassed, she was really happy and nothing would dampen her spirits.

"Would you stop that, you look like a bloody child" Kankuro told her irritated.

"But I passed the exam and I didn't get panicky when he started talking about the 10th question, I didn't lose control or anything" Kato escaped from Kankuro's grasp to bump into Shouta.

"I'm guessing you passed then" he said grinning at her, he got her into a headlock and she tried to struggle out of it.

"Shouta what are you doing!" the group of ninja turned to see Misaki and Haruto.

"Where have you two been?" Temari asked, she hadn't seen Misaki all day, she would have thought that Misaki would have been here a lot earlier to come get Kato.

"None of your business" Misaki blushed before getting Kato out of Shouta's grasp; she hugged her younger sibling tightly and smiled warmly at her before whispering something into her ear.

The younger sister nodded her reply grinning widely up at Misaki, the others looked on at the two confused but they ignored it. They all walked to the hotel where Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were staying, Kankuro asked if they wanted to come up to their room for a bit which they agreed to, much to Gaara's irritation, but they weren't worried about it seeing as though Misaki was there. They never understood why he didn't attack Misaki, he didn't even go near her most of the time but it was just one of those things that would never be answered.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ka asked concerned.

"Yes yes I'm fine, I just got a little light headed that's all" Tsuki answered as she sat up in the futon she woke up to find herself in.

"You gave us quite a scare there Tsuki" Hon said kneeling down with some tea.

"Sorry, guess I've just had a lot on my mind, so I haven't been looking after myself very well" Tsuki told them, taking a sip of the tea.

Truth was it had been happening a lot recently, after the last time it happened Misaki tried to get her to go to the hospital, she refused saying it wasn't going to happen again, she didn't want to worry Misaki about it. But something was defiantly wrong; she spaced out or fainted quite frequently, sometimes right in the middle of meetings with the Jounin counsel. Everyone was concerned even though she tried to act like nothing was wrong, but she knew something was, she was having dreams and visions about Mina, like Mina was talking to her, telling her things, although with all the dreams her words were just fuzzy, so Tsuki couldn't even make out what she was saying, but every time she passed out the words slowly became clearer, she almost thought she knew what Mina had said but they still weren't clear enough.

"Look guys, don't tell Misaki about it, I don't want her to get worried" Tsuki asked looking down into the cup she held.

The four looked at each other before agreeing to Tsuki's wish. They were all worried, she was mumbling things while she was passed out, they were all frightened by the conversation she seemed to be having with herself, but they didn't press it for the moment, she needed to rest.

But they were going to keep a very close eye on her for the remainder of their trip.


	4. Chikara reborn

Change in the wind

Chapter 4 – Chikara reborn

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story. My objective of this story is to tell the Naruto story line from my own characters point of view, and try my best not to tamper with the original story line itself, I'm trying to make it believable as possible. I am also trying to make Gaara's and Tsuki's relationship strictly to the guidelines of what would really happen if a character like Tsuki really was in the show confronting Gaara. Hope you enjoy the story and would love to hear any suggestions you may have for me, thank you xxx_

Ichirou woke up early and went to Ka's kitchen; he sat at the table and tried to wake himself up. He sighed and wondered how he got stuck looking after Tsume in the first place, she always needed looking after and he hated being her baby sitter, it had its…perks but not so much that it actually was worth his time being here. Kimi and Kazuki got off easy this time but he was going to make them pay when he got home.

He was 19 years old and was going to take his Jounin exam later that year. Ichirou was a very tall; he towered over everyone, including Haruto. He had shoulder length black hair with a small beard resting on his chin. He wasn't skinny, he was well built with muscles and he had to get all of his cloths specially made just so they would fit him. His eyes were a dark blue which brought out any sort of emotion he felt, while his body and facial expression stopped people from seeing his emotions his eyes couldn't lie about how he felt.

He sighed heavily again, he heard somebody come down stairs, he turned his head to see Haruto. Out of everyone he was staying with Ichirou seemed to get along with Haruto the most, the two boys had the same problem where their eyes were concerned, they could always tell the truth through their eyes. But Haruto chose to cover his up all the time, Ichirou felt sorry for Haruto in that sense, he himself wasn't bothered what other people thought, but Haruto wanted to become a top class ninja so badly he was willing to cover up his best feature in order to do it, hide his sensitive side from the world in order to appear strong. Haruto was strong, but he still had the heart of a real human being, that's what a lot of ninja tend to leave behind as they become stronger, their sense of humanity, but that's what made Ichirou admire Haruto most of all, despite Haruto being younger than himself.

"Yo good morning" Ichirou said in his deep raspy voice, he held up his hand and as Haruto passed by him he slapped it against his own in a high five.

"Good morning" Haruto yawned back.

"You're not usually up this early Haruto, what's up? Had a nightmare?" Ichirou asked, Ichirou wasn't normally this nice but to Haruto the two got along so well that he just didn't see the point in being mean to him.

"More like a wonderful dream, Misaki and me are now an item" Haruto said putting on some tea, grinning widely to himself.

"Oh really, about time isn't it" Ichirou joked, over the years Haruto had told Ichirou how he felt and the whole time Ichirou was telling him just to ask her out, so it was a relief to finally hear it happened.

"Yeah, still smacking myself to try make sure it isn't a dream" Haruto stood still for a moment, remembering the kiss they had shared the day before, his pants suddenly became tighter and he mentally smacked himself before he set down beside Ichirou, folding his leg over so his problem wouldn't be obvious.

"So when did it happen?" Ichirou asked, he leaned forward on the table looking at Haruto, he had his eyes covered again, which was a shame, Ichirou really liked Haruto's eyes.

"Yesterday actually, we ended up kissing and I wasn't sure what to make of it, then we went out for a meal and that's when we made it official. I can't believe how lucky I am, Shouta filled me in later that when she had spoken to him after we got back that she was really happy as well, but nothings really going to get totally serious until we get home, she wants to look after Kato" Haruto explained, when he meant things getting serious, he really meant sleeping with her, she'd already admitted the day before that despite them just starting their relationship she trusted him as a friend for so long that she already felt that she wanted to sleep with him, but she would wait until they got home first.

Most would consider something like that to be more lustful rather than a meaningful relationship, but Haruto understood what Misaki had said. They have been best friends for years, she trusted him with everything so why should they have to start from square 1 just because they had started dating?

"I see, you really are a lucky man then, dating the only known child from one of the Doubatsu ninja, Misaki is the first of what many people hope to be the first of many Doubatsu children" Ichirou said slyly.

"How are things with your sensei getting on anyway" Haruto asked him trying to get the conversation away from himself for the moment, he knew about the kind of relationship Ichirou had with his sensei, he also knew Ichirou didn't like it all that much.

"Fine I guess, just wish she'd get married already or at least find a boyfriend so me and Kazuki don't have to be her toys, it gets pretty irritating after a while. Kazuki doesn't seemed to mind much, but Kimi is getting really annoyed at me for letting it continue" Ichirou scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, you and Kimi are an item now aren't you, shame she's staying with Kazuki right now though, are you sure it isn't so that she can get 'close' to Kazuki if you don't mind me saying" Haruto tip toed around, Ichirou just laughed at the thought.

"Neh, her and Kazuki and cousins, nothing's going to happen there trust me, she just thinks of him as an older brother and just wants to make sure he's alright after that near death experience he had on our last mission" Ichirou reassured.

"But she's not happy that your sensei still sleeps with you is she" Haruto winced at the thought.

"Yeah, but she knows I can't do anything about it, she uses Kazuki more than me now but when I'm the only one around you can't really say no to a tiger can you" he grimaced, it was fun at first but when Kimi had asked him out he thought Tsume would get the idea that he didn't want her to use him anymore, did it stop her, no.

"Well don't worry about it mate, everything will work its self out trust me" Haruto beamed warmly, Ichirou smiled back at him.

The two turned their heads to a large crash down the stairs, when they looked they saw Kato on the floor in a fit of panic, she quickly picked up her Kunai and shoved them into her pouch, the two boys giggled in response, trying not to put her off. Misaki soon came down stairs in her PJ's while Kato was fully dressed, she was out of breathe, what the hell had they been doing.

"Kato, calm down, you're only going to give yourself another panic attack if you keep doing this!" Misaki scolded.

"But but but" Kato was in a fit of panic, she had a bad dream that the creature inside the boy Naruto had tried to make her take off the seal, he was taunting her and laughing at her, saying that her parents deaths were because of her.

Kato shivered, her dream felt so real, she remembered the day her parents had been killed, all she could remember from that day was being dragged outside of her burning house at the age of 4, being told her parents were never coming back. She overheard some other ninja talking about how the fire had started, they had said Kato had lost control and burned the house down unknowingly, that's when she was made heir to the clan, because her powers were the strongest they had seen in about 5 generations. Kato didn't know what to believe, but one thing she was sure of, she killed her family.

Misaki returned upstairs to get dressed, Kato in the meantime went into the kitchen with Haruto and Ichirou, and she sat down trembling as Haruto gave her a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Ichirou tapped her shoulder comfortingly as she shook even more.

Tsuki and the other female ninja soon followed, they all sat down to breakfast, which Ichirou got up and made once he had heard his mentors coming down. He laid the food on the table just as Shouta dragged his lazy ass out of bed to come join all of them. The group sat chatting, but one person who did not join in was Kato, she was panicking again, she picked at her food even though she knew she had to eat to keep her strength up for today's exam, but she didn't want to eat.

Kato stood up, Tsuki turned to her with a worried expression, something was defiantly wrong with Kato, she was spooked by something since the middle of the night. Kato had woken up many times in a fit of cold sweat, she had been breathing heavily, mumbling something about eyes, evil eyes.

Kato went to the door and was about to leave before Misaki stopped her.

"Kato where are you going? Don't you want us to come with you?" Misaki stood as well, Kato looked back at her older sister.

"No, I want to go on my own" Kato said darkly, Misaki shivered slightly at Kato's glare, without another word said Kato left.

Kato had an evil look on her face, her panic had subsided and something was different, Kato could feel it. She felt stronger, she had a confidence that she had never felt before. She smirked wickedly; maybe she had something to thank that demon for. Her chakra was buzzing inside of her, she couldn't wait for the exam to start, her grin and her eyes became wide, those eyes looked as though she could scare satin himself.

Xxxxxx

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were all on their way to the second exam; Kankuro was hoping it would be more of a challenge than the last one. Gaara's gaze was stiffening; he wanted to crush something so badly that he thought his head would explode if he didn't do it soon.

As the trio walked to the exam they came across Kato heading towards them, they stopped so she could catch up, but she seemed in no hurry to catch up with them, when she reached the three they could tell something was different, she wasn't panicking, blushing or anything to make her appear weak.

"Kato, you alright?" Temari asked the younger girl, Kato lifted her head to Temari and she giggled menacingly.

Kankuro shuddered, he'd never felt such an aura around her before, it was suffocating, just as bad as the vibe he gets from Gaara. Kato had always been so shy around him, occasionally he actually liked the shy girl, but this was something completely different, her eyes were terrifying and that grin on her face, she wasn't the same Kato he knew.

Little did anyone know it wasn't the Kato they knew, an ancient spirit trapped deep with Kato's body had finally awakened, she was a powerful spirit who had sworn she would return from the dead to seek revenge on the clan that had betrayed her. She was Chikara Osamu, founder of the Osamu clan, mother to the Osamu clan line. She was a terrifying leader who was over 100 years dead, betrayed by her people because of her power, cast out and betrayed, trying to protect her eldest daughter in a time of war. Despite being the mother of the new clan leader, her own son cast her out in fear of her power and sentenced her to death. As she died she cursed the Osamu clan, she would one day return and seek her daughters revenge.

But now she was back, reborn and waiting to take her revenge, however awaking into a strange new world she didn't understand where she was.

"Where…is this place" Kato said to herself, Kankuro looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Er the Leaf village, for the Chunin exams, remember" he told her dumbly, as if she was too stupid to understand, without another word she simply followed them.

She stared at him for speaking to her with such disrespect. Suddenly she heard a voice in her own head. Her inner mind saw a frightened little girl, one who didn't understand what was happening, Chikara pitted the poor girl.

Kato was scared, she was locked at the back of her own mind, some force had awakened and was now parading around in her body as if she was a jump suit. She shivered, cowering in the back of her own head, powerless and frightened to do anything about it. She was sat hugging her knee's in a black room, there was no light, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

But from the darkness came a strong light suddenly filled the empty space, in front of her suddenly stood a woman, but not just any woman. She was incredibly beautiful, she had only seen such beauty depicted in paintings that she had briefly seen when living with the leader of her clan.

Her hair cascaded all the way down her back, shimmering black locks perfectly fell into place, her bangs shaped her face magnificently bringing out her pale complexion against her soft supple skin. Her body looked as though it had been shaped by angels, her breasts were firm and large, her waist was skinny and toned and her hips curved so elegantly, her robe saw to it that it highlighted every characteristic she had. But her eyes were what drew Kato in the most; they looked the same as her own eyes, crimson red with a look of passion and desire mixed with conflicting emotions of rage and anguish. Kato was drawn to the woman, like a moth to a flame.

"Ah, you must me Kato, it is a pleasure my sweet angel" the woman bowed to Kato, causing Kato to blush as a response.

"W-who a-are you?" Kato stuttered as her face became even redder.

"My name is Chikara" Kato shuffled back as a response.

Chikara? Could it really be Chikara? But what was she doing in Kato's body, was it a vision? Was it a message from beyond her grave, or was it something more.

She had revered and respected this woman ever since she was taught the clans darkest secrets , all the wonderful paintings she had seen of this woman holding her children, many children. Despite her having black all of her children were known for having golden hair, which legend says came from the man she had come to love since childhood.

Without realising Kato touched her own hair as a response to the woman's presence, she was a descendant of this woman. There were many people in the clan, it only grew larger as time passed by, many people married into the clan which meant more and more children were being born that didn't look the same as the older clan members, the hair was different shades of colours and their skin was different too. But there were people like herself which the bloodline was strong in, but no matter who you were in the clan, if you had the red eyes you were clan, no matter how different you may look to some of the other members.

Chikara smiled warmly at the girl, she bent down and held her hand out to Kato, Kato looked at her in fright. Chikara gave her a look only a mother would give to her child, Kato leaned forward to her, enchanted by her gaze.

"It's alright my little one" Chikara's warm and caring voice reached out to Kato, Kato slowly reached out to Chikara's hand and let the woman lift her to her feet, Chikara held Kato in her arms as if she was a child.

"This must all be frightening for you I'm sure, but please be assured, I'm not going to hurt you" Chikara explained calmly.

"Then…what are you doing in my body" Kato asked nervously.

"It is a long and complicated story my dear, one probably best told at a later date, but I want to let you know this, I will show you how to use your powers correctly if you teach me all about this new world I am now in, does that sound fair?" Chikara pulled back to look into Kato's eyes.

Kato was hypnotised by those eyes, she nodded in reply as Chikara smiled brightly at her.

"For now I'll return your body, but there will be times when I need it, do you understand?" Chikara asked seriously, making Kato shiver slightly.

"Y-yes, I understand my lady" Kato stepped back from Chikara's grip and bowed.

"Don't worry Kato, whenever you need me, just talk to me in your head, and I'll always be there to guide you, alright" Chikara began to fade away as the light suddenly became brighter.

Kato found herself walking directly behind Kankuro in a field she didn't recognise, Kato sighed in relief causing Kankuro to turn towards her.

"What's up with you today? You've been acting weird all morning" he asked irritably as he sensed she was back to her old self.

"Oh er…its nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night that's all" Kato told him, she scoffed and turned away again.

Kato was just about to relax when she heard the voice in her head speak.

"Don't worry Kato, mommy is here to help you understand your powers better, I'll be watching you and protecting you so you don't have to be afraid anymore" Kato shivered at her words, she was confused by her use of the word 'mommy' until she remembered, Chikara was the mother to all the beginning clan members, so being her decedent of course that would make her see Kato as one of her own children.

Kato followed the sand siblings to the entrance of a large woodland area, Kato was in awe at it before two voices called too her.

"Kato, we were starting to get worried you wouldn't show up" one of the boys on her squad came up to her, she bowed her apologise and went to wait with them.

Kato turned her head back to the siblings, Kankuro gave her a tiny wink as she smiled knowingly, however she did blush as well, out of habit, she turned away and faced the challenge a head of her.

Now that she thought about it having Chikara inside her might not be a bad thing, Chikara said she was going to show Kato how to control her abilities, which would come in really handy in the challenge ahead. Kato lifted her head in courage.

"The second exam, bring it on!"


	5. Forest of death

Change in the wind

Chapter 5 – The forest of death

Gaara glared at the proctor for the exam, there was nothing more boring than having to listen to an older woman, he got that way too often from that idiot of a wolf. People thought he was a freak; in her prime instincts she's no better than him.

Gaara could remember the day they had fought, the first and only time they ever went hand to hand in combat. It was a distant memory but it was one of the clearest he had.

_Misaki and Kato were playing together in the training field along with those stupid friends of theirs, Gaara had entered the training field with one thought at mind, he was going to kill them all. Misaki felt someone and turned to face him, she actually smiled at him and tried to run over, just feet away she was sent flying backwards by an onslaught of sand. She coward away trying to crawl out of range, but it was no use; the sand flew over her, grabbing any limb possible. The two boys frightened, but they rushed to help their friend, before they would even get close they too were caught in the sand. An unfamiliar look spread it's self all over Kato's face as she unleashed powerful bursts of Chakra and ran straight at Gaara, Misaki screaming for her to get back but Kato kept charging, using her abilities to keep the sand at bay, but as she got closer Misaki screamed in pain which broke Kato's concentration, Gaara quickly grabbed her by the neck with his sand and it looked like the children were doomed._

_Before he got chance to crush them he suddenly felt a powerful force rushing to their location, from over his head he saw a giant wolf leap over him, knocking him down losing his control of his sand. The wolf spun and faced him, turns out it was only the illusion of a wolf, Tsuki's presence often had that effect. She growled viciously at him as the children ran behind her in safety._

_Gaara scowled at her, his sand rushed towards her but it didn't even come close, wind covered her body making it impossible for his sand to have any effect, she deflected the sand without lifting a finger, and disappeared in a tornado of wind. Before he had time to blink he was sent flying, his sand broke his fall but he was stuck, he couldn't get up, little did the young boy realise it was because he was paralysed with fear. Tsuki strolled up to him, she stood over the youngster and glared evilly down at him, the sun was behind Tsuki, casting a deadly shadow over Gaara, he looked at her with eyes wide with terror. _

"_If you dare touch my children, Gaara, I will not hesitate to KILL YOU" Tsuki's face was fierce, her eyes were open wide while her pupils looked like a cats when it was angry, her teeth bared and her face wrinkled with anger._

_Gaara could do nothing, he didn't know how to control his powers well enough to have a chance at taking her on, he shivered slightly at the look on the woman's face, she turned her back towards him and walked away._

Gaara was angry, that memory made him sick to the core, that woman was the reason he couldn't kill that annoying brat of hers, Misaki. Misaki taunted him all the time because he couldn't touch her, it was all because of Tsuki, and if it wasn't for her he would fear no one. But as they say, everyone is afraid of something, Gaara's Achilles heel was Tsuki.

Anko finally stopped talking and handed out the papers everyone needed to sign, Gaara took one and passed the others to Kankuro.

Kankuro sighed; he didn't want to be stuck in the forest with Gaara that was just like suicide, Gaara would kill him in a heartbeat if he got chance. To say he was meant to be Gaara's older brother didn't really mean much to the red head. But something else was troubling him, Kato had been acting really strangely the whole journey to the second exam area, he would talk to her about it later, come on, he was her boyfriend after all she should tell him if something was wrong.

Kankuro and Kato had been in an extremely privet relationship for the past year, they were both complete opposites, he was over confident and loud while she was quiet and withdrawn but both very privet people, so they acted like they normally would, but even when they were alone they very rarely acted like a couple, no one knew of their relationship, not even Tsuki. Kankuro sometimes felt really bad about the way he treats her, but she always tells him she doesn't mind, recently since they got to the hidden leaf village they were seeing less and less of each other, which did make Kankuro sad just a little bit.

But he didn't have the time to be thinking about her, he needed to concentrate on not getting killed by his younger brother.

Temari was no better than Kankuro where Gaara was concerned, she was just as afraid of him if not more so. Misaki always made her feel safe, the two had grown up together and were the best of friends but Misaki was older, and already a Chunin, so she had no reason to be there. Temari sighed and waited for their gate to open.

This was going to be a long wait…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki was sitting in the living room with her friends, she was borrowing one of the books that Ka had that held legends about all sorts of different Shinobi families, it had families all over the world, right from the Hyuuga clan in the leaf village to clans in the far mountains in the earth country. But the one that caught her eye was the legend of Chikara Osamu, Mother to the Osamu clan.

**She was a peasant girl by the name of Chikara abandoned by her parents when she was abandoned in a field near the temple of earth at the age of 5. A boy by the name of Kenji, who was his families' soul heir, found her and brought her home, they were a wealthy and friendly family; they welcomed her and treated her as one of their own. They gave her a job as Kenji's personal maid, despite their age difference of 4 years the two quickly became friends.**

**As they grew older their friendship turned into love. When Kenji was 16 it was time for him to become a man by marrying a woman and producing children of his own. But he didn't want a noble woman, he wanted Chikara, when he tried to convince his parents to marry her they refused, saying she was not of noble blood, therefore he could not marry her. After much arguing Kenji finally decided to run away from his family, and take Chikara with him. One night they got on horseback with some money and supplies and rode away never to return, they were riding for days when they came across a small village on the other side of their counties boarder. **

**They were happy together and started up much new business which made the village grow drastically. The two quickly married and became the nobles of their village, Chikara was known as the most beautiful woman in the entire land, her heart stopping looks with a strong sense of leadership made her the envy of many men. Kenji noticed that their land was covered with criminals and also many men who wanted his wife, so he taught her how to defend herself in battle. But he quickly discovered that she picked it up with such ease that she eventually surpassed him, he was pleased with her progress.**

**Over the years they had 7 children together, 5 boys and 3 girls, among all her children, ****Utsukushii her eldest daughter was by fair her favourite, she valued her children equally but there was something about Utsukushii that Chikara was especially ****proud of.**

**As her children grew up and married different people that's when many people recognised a similar fighting ability of all her children, therefore the Osamu clan was born, coming from Kenji's last name. Chikara's eldest son, ****Taiyou****, ****took charge as**** leader of the clan after his father passed away due to an illness; he then took this opportunity to get back at his older sister for upstaging for so many years in all aspects of life, especially in fighting when women shouldn't fight.**

**He made Utsukushii ****head of the newly formed Shinobi force that grew over the years, their family was asked to assist the land of earth in war fair. Unfortunately for Taiyou, Utsukushii was brilliant at her job; she survived every encounter and still came back in one piece to**** see her kids and husband, Taiyou hated that everything was just handed to her. She had the richest husband in the land, gifted children and was a brilliant fighter herself, not to mention intelligent and beautiful.**** But one day everyone awoke to find ****Utsukushii**** dead in her own bed, no one knew the cause of her death, however when Chikara started to accuse Taiyou of killing his own sister he had her banished from their land, but she refused to go. Taiyou, angered by his mother's outburst of lies, called her traitor of the clan and had her sentence to death.**

**As she lay dying from being stabbed muttiple times she cursed her clan, calling them traitors for killing their own and doing nothing about it, she swore she would avenge ****Utsukushii**** and take back the clan that was rightfully hers. With her last amount of strength she sent an explosion of chakra across the land, destroying the Osamu mansion and sinking her Chakra into all the members of the Osamu clan far and near. Her ****body was never found.**

Tsuki was astonished; she'd never heard all this about the legend before, it was strange to hear that that is what really happened with Kato's family past, she stared at the illustration of Kenji and Chikara, she could see how they were the ones to start the clan off and for their very specific characteristics.

Kenji had golden blond hair, he was tall, handsome with grey-blue eyes, and he looked as every noble man should at his time.

Chikara was tall for a woman of that time; she had dazzling black hair that only highlighted her crimson red eyes, she was beautiful, no other word could describe it.

To think, Kato was related to such a powerful and beautiful woman. She could defiantly see where the blond hair red eyes came from now, the name was Kenji's and the ability was Chikara's.

Tsuki smiled, she knew that there was something specially about Kato, but to think that her ancestors chakra would be dormant within her body was astonishing, Tsuki didn't know that chakra could be passed down like that, the sudden burst of powerful chakra emitting from Chikara's body must be why the clan has such powerful chakra control and probably the reason why their chakra was a different colour than most too.

Tsuki suddenly gasped what if it wasn't just Chikara's chakra that she had unleashed as she died what if her soul had also been stored within that chakra. If that was the case, did that mean that Chikara was living inside the members of the clan? Of course, that was why their Kekkei Genkei was growing weaker, Chikara wanted revenge so she cursed the clan and using her own soul is making the clan weaker as the generations pass. Tsuki suddenly frowned, then why did Kato have such a powerful Kekkei Genkei? From what the Osamu clan said about her she has the strongest Kekkei Genkei since Utsukushii, maybe even Chikara herself.

"Tsuki is something wrong?" Hon asked.

"Oh er…Hon how much do you know about the Osamu clan?" Tsuki asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Well I would say a good deal, that family has worked closely with the Land of Earth as far back as I can remember and even longer than that" Hon answered.

"Chikara, you know it was said that a large burst of chakra came from her, could her could her soul be a part of that chakra?" Tsuki stared intently at Hon.

"Well many people think so; considering her body never survived the blast it took. Chikara was said to have been a remarkable woman for her time, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight" Hon explained.

"Hon, do you think the clan keeps getting weaker because Chikara is preventing their Kekkei Genkei's from reaching their potential?" Tsuki asked worriedly.

"I guess that could happen, Chikara had cursed the clan and swore to return one day, how she was going to do that no one quite figured out. But now…if she is laying with her entire clans bodies…" Hon trailed off just as worriedly.

"If that was true then why is Kato so powerful, do you think Chikara is letting her get stronger and plans to use her to take revenge in the clan? She's been acting strangely all morning, do you think something triggered Chikara's realise?" Tsuki jumped up.

Hon's face went pale, if that was true then they were all in trouble if Chikara was unleashed, the other animal ninja looked nervously at one another. Tsuki tensed in fright.

Kato, please be alright.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had reached the tower in only a few hours. They were bored, they had been there for hours and there was nothing to do. Kankuro secretly wished that Kato was here so he at least had her to torment a little bit.

As the 3 ninja sat on the cold concrete floor Kankuro's thoughts drifted to Kato. He remembered the time when he had walked in on her changing, she had gotten so embarrassed but she hadn't yelled at him to get out or anything, she'd done the opposite. She was in nothing but her underwear and she had walked over to Kankuro and kissed him. Kankuro was defiantly taken by surprise, he remembered touching her silky soft skin, how much he wanted her right then and there. But before anything happened Misaki came home and Kato quickly pulled away and threw on whatever she could find before greeting her older sister, it did leave Kankuro a little disappointed but Misaki would have probably killed him if she found out. Afterwards that event never came up in conversation again; it was like it never happened.

Kankuro sighed, Kato was way too shy and sensitive to think about doing things like that, he was 14 and he already wanted to sleep with her even if he was a bit young for it, maybe that's why she didn't want to, because of their age. Kankuro leaned back against the wall and felt like hitting it, his sexual frustration was getting the better of him, what else did he have to think about in the long wait in the tower.

2 days after they had reached the tower themselves the door opened to reveal Kato and her two team mates, one was carrying the other boy on his back, looks like they had encountered a bit of trouble along the way.

"Your late" Temari teased Kato, however Kato didn't blush or shy away from her comment.

"We ran into some trouble" Kato answered.

"Some trouble? We nearly died out there, if it hadn't of been for Kato I would have been killed" the boy riding on the other back told them.

Kankuro was impressed, she had managed to save her team mates as well as fight off the other ninja, Kato was talented but she normally failed where it came to actually fighting. Kato hated confrontations but this time it hadn't stopped her.

Kato's team walked over, there seemed to be a slight swagger in the way Kato approached them, a more confident stance. Kato heard the voice speak in her head again, over the past few days she had learned from what the voice told her, she was still scared slightly and still quite unsure of herself, but she was making progress. In the short time they had been out in the forest she had learned more from Chikara then she had in her entire life time.

"_So this is the boy you told me about"_ Chikara said inside her head.

"Yeah, his name is Kankuro, he's nice once you get to know him" Kato answered her mistress; Kato had starting referring to Chikara as mistress because of the lack of anything better to call her.

"_I see, well he cert__ainly looks like a strong ninja_" Chikara giggled slightly.

Kankuro felt more attracted too her that moment than he had done through their entire relationship so far, seeing that confidence in her made a world of difference. That swagger in her step, she wasn't stuttering or fidgeting, she had an aura of power around her, if he wasn't so privet about his relationship with Kato he would have dragged her to the nearest empty room and had his way with her.

Chikara recognized the look the boy was giving her and smiled knowingly.

"_Kato"_ Chikara called

"Yeah what is it?" Kato answered in her head as she sat down next to Kankuro.

"_Have you slept with this Kankuro boy yet?"_ Kato physically blushed, Kankuro looked at her questionably.

"Well…I thought we were at one point…but it didn't end up happening, he never even talks about it, so I assumed he didn't want to" Kato answered nervously.

"_My dear child, does that look in his eyes really suggest he isn't thinking about it right now? Trust me my husband Kenji used to give me that same look whenever he wanted me, I can teach you how to seduce him, if you like, every Kunochi needs to learn how to seduce males"_ Chikara chuckled.

Kato hesitated, she wasn't sure, sure she knew that Kankuro was a teenage boy with needs just like any other male, but was she ready for it? She felt ready when he had walked in on her changing, but afterwards she was afraid of what could have happened. She was a ninja, but she was also a normal woman with needs of her own, she needed to keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

"No, I am a ninja, I need to focus on my mission not my own feelings" Kato said strongly, Chikara was surprise but she was impressed none the less, taking up her duties the way she should, she reminded Chikara of Utsukushii way to much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ka could tell that Tsuki was worried, they had informed the Hokage as soon as they had realised what was happening to Kato, but he assured them not to worry for now, they were given information just recently that Kato had reached the tower. Tsuki had calmed down but it didn't make her feel any better.

Ka couldn't stay with Tsuki today; she had important work to do in her lab. Ka had spent all day in there when she finally decided to give it a rest for a while, she wandered the streets looking for a tea shop, she wanted to rest after her research, it was giving her a pain in the neck. As she found a nice spot to sit down she ordered her food and sat down to eat, she chuckled slightly to herself, it was such a nice day, but she didn't think the ninja's taking the exam would be thinking the same thing right now. She sat back and enjoyed her tea, passers-by greeted her cheerfully and she returned their greetings.

"Yo Lady Ryuu what's shaking?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

She froze at the site before trying to regain her composure; Gai was standing right there, he grinned before taking a seat next to her. Her blush became uncontrollable, but she breathed deeply and tried not to act like she was shy.

"I'm fine Gai, how are you?" she asked taking a sip of her tea, trying to look at him.

But how could she not, he was well built and muscular, he actually had quite a handsome face and sure his eye brows were a bit bushy and his hair was an odd style but Ka thought it rather suited him, she blushed again but this time he noticed.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is a bit red" Gai commented as Ka nearly choked on her tea.

"Yes yes perfectly fine, the sun is just making me a little hot that's all" Ka didn't do very well in keeping her composure this time.

She didn't know why but she couldn't control herself today, after all of the other teasing her about it her own feelings were getting the best of her, and she didn't like it. She was an ace ninja, she had battled so many times that death no longer fazed her, but to a man that her heart would not stop pounding she was powerless to do anything.

She shivered when he reached up to feel her forehead, she was burning up, did she have a fever?

"You're really warm my lady, come on I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out" Gai said.

"No no no there isn't a need for that" Ka was done trying to hide it anymore; he could know all he wanted for all she cared, but maybe she could use this opportunity to get to know him better.

"But you know, I would enjoy your company, the others are a little side tracked right now and I can finish my work for today, what do you say? Keep me company for a bit" she had never taken advantage of her position before, but this time she was willing to try anything.

"Well I suppose if you're ok" Gai answered slowly before grinning widely.

"Of course I'll keep you company my lady"

"Please call me Ka"


	6. Authors note

Authors note

Hey I just want to say I'm currently working on the 6th chapter of Change in the wind but I so have a really big problem. I've got a bit of a writer's block and I would really like to know what you guys think of my story before I continue.  
>I know it's not the best story in the world but it would mean a lot to me if you can give me some suggestions to make the story better in the next chapter. I really would like some feedback to what you think, I don't want to change that much of the plot or characters but any suggestions you can give me would be greatly apresiated, I will get to finishing the 6th chapter soon as possible, thank you.<p>

Note: I apologize for making dozens of my own characters but I can't help it when I make one I always find another to go with it, but I am trying my best for it to sound believable.


End file.
